My Beloved
by Celetial Angel
Summary: It all started with a dance. Then the love kept building.The pressure kept building.The decisions kept building. Who is Tohru's most beloved? A fluff FanFic about who Tohru will choose. Yuki or Kyou?. Your reveiws will determine!Lots of fun and twists!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello, I'm kind of new here (still. i lost my password before i could post anything else and get familiar with the site ''), but I decided to post this story anyways. I just finished the fruits basket series (for about the 100__th__ time, lol) and I NEED to write. I love CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and I love reviews. I will tell you now; If don't get at least 3 reviews for every chapter, this story will be buried in hell forever! cackles evilly(lol) . Hope you like it! Well here goes._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga of Fruits Basket; therefore, I am not entitle legal permission to use his idea, but seeming that this is fan fiction, I'm going to. The credit for these characters belong to Natsuki Takaya._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was a cold winter's eve when Tohru finally finished work and started her way back home. She was thinking, thinking about her mother, thinking about the Sohma family, thinking about her friends coming over tonight, thinking about the winter dance…

Wait a second, thinking about the WINTER DANCE! Tohru blushed and shook her head sadly; she wouldn't go, not this year not ever. Nobody had ever asked her out, she had always been the oddball and always would be.

Tohru stopped at the house, smiling slightly. Poor Kyo always trying to avoid everyone, but always getting the attention. Yuki was no better off; his charms had stirred up all the girls. She giggled at the thought of them turning into cats and rats at the dance.

She knocked on the door, and then stepped inside.

"I'm home! Sorry I'm late!" She waited, but only the creaking of the floorboards answered her hollow call. "Hello?" she tried again, still, nothing answered. She came into the kitchen and saw their clothes lying on the floor, all in a jumbled mess. Had they tried taking out the clothes from the wash? Tohru wondered about that, but she was more concerned about where everybody had gone. She picked up the clothes and returned then to the washroom, she would fold them up later.

She walked up the stairs and stared. There sat a little gray mouse, a bright orange cat, and a dark black dog. How were they transformed?

"You guys? What happened?" Stupid question to ask seeing how they were animals. "Sorry for asking." She mumbled as she sidestepped them. Tohru threw her bags in her room and went back to the top of the staircase.

She picked up Yuki and held him up to her eyelevel. She smiled and put him down. "I guess eye telepathy won't work. Well, I going to make dinner now, but I'm not sure you guys want to stick around. My friends are coming over again. I was going to tell you guys but," she looked at them, "as you can see, you can't talk. I hope that this is alright."

Just then, Tohru heard a knock at the door. She rose swiftly and pranced down the stairs. She opened the door to greet her friends Arisa and Saki.

"Good to see you Arisa Uotani" she nodded at Arisa, then at Saki "good to see you to Saki Hanajima." Tohru stepped back from the door to let them in. "I'm sorry, but I haven't made dinner yet. I was late getting away from work today." She went to prepare some dinner while her friends sat at the table.

"Hey, where's carrot top? And the prince? Not even the weird old geezer here? If they leave you alone and you get hurt, I'll kill then myself!" Arisa declared, looking around the room.

"Oh, I'm not sure where they ran off too; maybe they went to the market." It sounded more like a question than an answer. _Oh why can't anything go right when there around? _Tohru thought as she chopped some onions.

It was Hanajima who rose up and headed for the stairs. Tohru's heart pounded as she raced to beat her to the stairs.

"I'm sorry Hanajima, but the upstairs is just a complete disaster! Please don't go up there!" He words came out harsher than she had intended it too, but the Sohma's were bound to change back soon!

"Why do I sense animals with mysterious auras?" She continued to head up the stairs. Tohru kept inching up until she heard 3 small explosions. _I hope they have their clothes!_ Tohru looked at Hanajima in the eye and said, "Please! Let me at least clean my room Hanajima!" Tohru exclaimed as she shoved Hanajima down the stairs and ran up them. He spotted the three boys instantly. They were stark naked! A heavy blush flooded her face as she turned around again. "S-sorry!" She stuttered and twiddled her fingers.

"Damnit! Why did they have to come here tonight?" Kyo exclaimed.

"Great. Hey, baka-neko, you don't happen to have any clothes up here, do you.

"No, none of us do." Shigure said nonchalantly, as if nothing was wrong.

Tohru looked at the wall and sighed. She knew exactly were there clothes were. In the wash. However, what about when they transformed? Didn't they have any clothes on then? Tohru didn't think that they ran around the house buck naked, but…there really was no one but themselves to see them…still.

"Weren't you guys wearing any clothes when you transformed?" Tohru asked timidly, still facing the wall, and still blushing.

"True, but we transformed downstairs and we are now upstairs." Shigure pointed out. Kyou glared, quite annoyed at the situation. Finally, when the silence finally got to intense for Kyou he shouted, "What the hell are we supposed to do now? Your stupid friends are waiting downstairs, and were NAKED upstairs!"

Arisa called from below, "Hey Tohru, I think I heard carrot-top shout that he was naked upstairs!"

"Oh-oh, th-that w-was n-nothing at all, Arisa! I'm fine—I don't think a-anyone is around tonight. I'll be down in a second!" Tohru managed. Tohru never liked lying to anybody for any reason, but this was a huge secret that the Sohma's trusted her with, she couldn't spill, not even for her friends.

"How the hell do you think we are going to eat? You going to take up food for your three imaginary friends!" Yuki cursed and swung his fist at Kyou's face. Sure enough, it hit true to Kyou's face.

Tohru whirled around with he eyes wide with worry. She had never liked it when they fought.

"Please stop! You'll make noise and they'll wonder were it's coming from!

Tohru blushed again as she realized that they were still naked. Tohru would have turned back around, but there were footsteps coming up stairs. Arisa and Hanajima!

"Tohru, we don't care how messy it is up here, but we heard something up here and we were worried!" Arisa and Hanajima were getting closer.

Tohru sighed and spoke to Kyou, Yuki, and Shigure. "Sorry you guys, but I don't have any other choice!" With that, Tohru launched herself at Yuki, then Kyou, then Shigure. As was to be expected, they all turned into the animals of the zodiac.

"The stupid dog and cat were up here? And you didn't tell me!" Arisa rushed over to cuddle the cat.

"Don't forget the rat." Hanajima put in. She stood before them, staring icily at the animals. "Why do they remind me of your friends?

Kyou hissed at Arisa. Tohru plucked him from her arms and cuddled him instead. Whispering into his ear, she murmured, "Sorry, but I had no other choice. Please behave, Kyou. Please! Just for this one night!

Tohru put him down and stood up. "Well, it's time for their dinner, then they go to bed!" She declared with a forced smile. Arisa nodded then headed back downstairs after Hanajima.

"Well if all the noise was just the pets then I guess we'll just wait for dinner."

Tohru watched as they disappeared from sight, then she focused her attention on the 3 animals before her.

"Okay, you guys are my pets now. Please act normal! Kyou, try not to chase Yuki okay? And Shigure, don't try anything perverted." With that, she headed down the stairs with carrot-top, the prince, and the pervert.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"This is delicious Tohru!" Arisa said, obviously enjoying Tohru's cooking. "It's way too good to have it wasted on carrot-top!" The cat hissed, but remained at his dish, chowing away at his portion of food.

"Tohru, you know human food isn't good for pets." Hanajima said, looking towards the 3 filled dishes spread about the room.

"Oh, today is...um…their birthday!" She nodded. "The dog is 14 years old, the cat is turning 5 and the mouse is turning 3!" Tohru quickly changed the subject.

"So, do you have a date for the winter dance?"

Arisa smiled, and for once in her life, she blushed. "Yeah, well not right now, I was thinking about…thinking about asking Kyou. Hanajima was going to ask Yuki." Tohru gasped spitting her drink on Kyou.

The cat choked, hissed and ran out the cat flap that was installed in the door. The rat squeaked frantically, looking at the dark psychic girl now sitting at his place at the table. Tohru apologized and smiled.

"You hate Kyou though Arisa. Hanajima, I thought you didn't care for Yuki, I mean you guys would be adorable together, but…" Tohru trailed off at a lost of words.

"Kyou is just like me. Sure, we fight, but that is all part of the charm, right? I mean, fighting with him is fun, we compete and it's just fun being around him." Arisa said rather shyly.

"Yuki is calm and thinks things through. I haven't met such a composed person since birth." Hanajima stared at Tohru.

"You know you guys will have to ask them out fast, I'm sure lots of people already have been planning to ask them out." Tohru shifted her legs beneath the table and looked out the window.

Just then, Kyou decided he was hungrier than shocked, or disgusted.

"Who are you planning to go out with Tohru?" Arisa asked.

"Oh, I'm not going." Everybody stopped eating and just stared at her. Not going? The winter dance only occurred every 4 years, and Tohru was NOT GOING!

"Why not!" Hanajima said, sipping her tea.

"I never go to dances. No one would ask me. I'm just planning on saving myself the humiliation of expecting someone when no ones coming. Some people have silver knights, but I don't." Tohru said with a glum expression.

"You idiot, everyone loves you! I'm sure people will ask you to go with them!" Arisa said patting her back and smiling brightly.

"Thanks Arisa." Tohru glanced at the clock and looked out the window. "Well, I think it's time for you guys to go. I'll think about the whole date thing ok?"

The girls said their goodbyes and left with contented belly's and smiles upon their faces. Tohru sighed and shut the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

10 minutes later, everyone changed again. Kyou wouldn't stop shouting about Arisa and Yuki wouldn't stop mumbling about Hanajima.

"Sorry you guys! I promise I'll never invite them again without your permission. I just forgot!" Tohru feel so guilty for causing the Sohma's so much trouble.

"It's okay. It was quite fun really. I learned some new things about your friends." Shigure laughed and walked away.

Tohru looked at a very flushed Kyou and Yuki.

"So, are you guys going to ask them out or not? I hope you do. They've done so much for me. My only regret is that I've never been able to re-pay them back. It would mean so much to me if you have then one great night for them to remember."

Tohru looked hopefully at Kyou and Yuki.

"I don't know. Hanajima is nice and all, but she kind of freaks me out. I'm glad she admires my…composure, but…it's not fair to give them false hopes, now is it Tohru?"

"It wouldn't be false hope. If you really enjoy each other, then it will work out somehow. As I've heard, there no obstacle for true love." Tohru said brightly.

"Now what dumbass said that?" Kyou said rather loudly.

"My mother.." Tohru turned away and headed up the stairs to her room.

"You're a dumbass, baka-neko!" Yuki hissed under his breath.

"I didn't mean that Tohru. I'm just pissed off that Arisa want's me to go out with her. I'm going to give her a try anyhow, okay?" Kyou called out.

Tohru turned around and smiled happily. "Thank you Kyou! That makes me feel good. I hope you guys have a great night!"

"I guess there no harm in asking Hanajima for a date to the dance. I might even find that I like her." Yuki smiled.

"Thank you! Both of you. I know you guys are hesitant, but I promise you that it will turn out ok!" The exuberance in her words brought a smile on both the boy's face's.

"Well, I guess we should hit the sack now. I'll see you in the morning!" With that, Kyou departed and headed out for the roof.

"Have a good nights rest Miss Tohru." Yuki smiled again and took his leave.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

_A/N: Well that was chapter one, I hoped you like it. I know it was confusing. Sorry if it was badly written. If you have any idea's or pointers then please leave a review. Sorry if there were any mistakes ''. It's hard alone…In the next chapter the fluff and humor will really kick-in . This was planned to be a really long story, so, there is lots to come! Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Yay! I made it to the 2__nd__ chapter This is a short chapter, but the next one is longer. Thank you to all my reviewers!_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tohru sighed as her head hit the pillow. What a night, she thought to herself. She didn't even bother to take off her clothes before she snuggled into bed. Kyou and Arisa? Yuki and Hanajima? Tohru and…and…and Mr. I couldn't get anybody to go to the dance with me so I asked Tohru. Yeah, that would be lots of fun, dancing with an invisible man.

The moon shone brightly tonight. It's beams slicing through her curtains and brightening her room. She tossed and turned, not able to go to bed. Too many questions, and not enough brain power or gut to answer or ask them.

Truth be told, she was hoping that Kyou or Yuki would ask her. She would be happy to go then. They would be nice and not try anything…maybe…

Tohru shut her eyes and pounded her pillow.

"Stop thinking that way! Be grateful for everything that's been given to you!" She scolded herself. The dance, the strange transformation…oh yeah! Tohru's eyes flew open as she remembered the earlier part of the evening. When she came home and they were all transformed.

She debated with herself, then slipped out of bed. Putting her bunny slippers on, she went outside. Glancing up at the roof, sure enough, Kyou was still up. _So he's looking at the moon to_, Tohru though. With a small smile, she began climbing the wooden ladder that had been resting on the side of the house.

"Kyou? You awake?" Tohru asked, even though she knew he was. She scotched close by his side as she continued to gaze at the moon. They sat in a companionable silence as the seconds ticked by.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be asleep by now?"

"I wanted to ask you how you guys got transformed when I came home earlier tonight. I was wondering who hugged you." Tohru looked at Kyou expectantly.

"Oh, that…" Kyou grabbed her hand and walked her to the edge on the roof. Picking her up bridal style, he jumped. Tohru gasped and gave a startled squeak as he let her down. "I'll show you, but your not gonna like it." Kyou came into the house and flicked on the lights. The sudden brightness made Tohru flinch back and shut her eyes. After a few seconds of readjusting, she opened them again.

"SHIGURE! YUKI! TOHRU WANTS TO KNOW SOMETHING!" He called out. Kyou walked over to the fridge and pulled out a dish of leftovers. Kyou eating at this time of night? He never did…

Two groggy boys came down the stairs and stared.

"What do you want baka-neko!" Yuki hissed out.

"I wasn't finished getting my beauty sleep yet…" Shigure whined. Tohru looked at them, then at the floor.

"Sorry for waking you up, but I forgot to ask you something when I came home…" she paused looking Shigure in the eye. "Why were your clothes all on the floor downstairs?"

Shigure chuckled and replied, "We were cleansing ourselves by running around the house butt-naked. It worked to," Shigure danced around, "I feel ever so much better now. Don't you think boys?"

Kyou growled, bunched his hands into a fist and uppercut Shigure in the jaw.

"It's too early for this crap, Shigure." Kyou grabbed her hand again and led her to Shigure's room. He stood by the bathroom door. Yuki came around and put his arm around Tohru's shoulder.

"Sorry about this Tohru, you're not going to like this. Before we show you, I just want to let you know. We were experimenting…." Yuki sighed, and opened the door

Tohru's shrieked at what she saw…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_A/N: I really didn't feel like writing much today''. I felt like being evil, lol. Cliffy . Don't worry. I promise to update soon! I know it was short, sorry, but I've already started the next chapter. I promise you that the next chapter will be LONG AS HELL, lol_

_Well, keep reviewing and I'll keep writing _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey guys On to chapter 3. As promised, I was grounded so it is not my best work considering I am doing this late at night/early in the morning. Sorry well I hope you enjoy! And as always, REVIEW, lol_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tohru blinked, then blinked again. She was too astonished to speak. Kyou bent down, untied the girls, and handed then them food. Tohru slammed the door when Kyou stepped out. Yuki sighed and shook his head sadly.

Tohru couldn't believe it, there, sitting in Shigure's closet sat tree girls tied up with rope.

"The Yuki fan club should get another life besides stalking him." Kyou stated disgusted. "They said they heard a rumor about you living with us so they stalked Yuki back home. That's when they saw us. They said we were so cute that they just had to hug us." Now Kyou was the one who shook his head.

"You can't keep them here!" Tohru exclaimed, flinging her hands out. She opened the wooden door again to stare at the helpless fan girls. "You're not going to erase her memory are you?" Tohru's deep chocolate eyes shone with concern. Yuki and Kyou smiled at the same time, she would never change. Always worried about what would happen to someone else.

"Don't worry Tohru, we'll figure something out."

"Yeah, I think I'll keep them here as dummies to practice on. A real component!" Kyou swung his fist as if fighting someone. Yuki glared, and Tohru's eye twitched uncontrollably.

"I was think they would be my personal sex dolls." Shigure said happily.

"YOU DUMBASS!" Yuki and Kyou shouted at the same time. "YOU PERVERTED OLD DUMBASS!"

"How long have they been tied up and stuck in a cold dark bathroom!"

"A couple of hours now. Since they're already crazy, if they blab, no one will believe them." Yuki explained calmly.

"They could try hugging you guys. You never know who'll want to try!"

"But they don't know HOW we transformed!" Kyou said, smirking. Tohru frowned a frown that darkened her face. They would still get discovered, though. At least that's what she thought.

"Relax Tohru. I could still use them as my sex dolls." Shigure chanted, smiled brightly still. He danced around the room, being smart(for one) to avoid Yuki and Kyou.

"When will you let them go?" Tohru paused and waited for a second. "For that matter, when will you let them go, and how are you going to do it inconspicuously?"

"It's too damn early in the morning to be wondering about that stuff, go back to bed now." Kyou opened the door once again and took back the dish of food.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, Tohru got up, made breakfast, and ate. She waited until everyone had eaten before she picked up the dishes and washed them. Then off to school she was. About halfway there, she thought about the other night. They had told her to act cool, to let it by without a second though. They told her that if they asked her, or did anything rash, that she act like they were idiots. Easy enough, but they still could make a scene…

Tohru pondered these thoughts even as she approached the school, not even noticing her friends as they joined her side.

"Um, hello Tohru. This is our big day! I'm planning on asking Kyou today. I know that the boy is supposed to ask the girl, but oh! I just can't wait! It's going to be so weird though, I mean, no one would have thought about us to being together…" Arisa trailed off, talking excitedly like a horny school girl.

Tohru giggled, Arisa acting like a horny school girl?

As the bell rang, they hurried to class. On there way, who should they meet? None other than the Yuki fan club. They gave Tohru dirty looks, they whispered to each other. Tohru said a polite good morning and side stepped then. As they entered the class, she was shocked to see two large groups off people crowding Yuki and Kyou. It didn't take long for them to understand what all the commotion was about. Girls from all grade, all ages, and all personality's had come to ask them to go with them to the dance.

_Wasn't it supposed to be the boy who did the asking?_ Tohru thought as she shoved her way through the crowd to her seat.

The bell rang, and the swarm of people had dispersed slowly. She gave Kyou and Yuki a good morning smile and got out her books. The class was pretty much the same, completely boring. It was after class was over, after school was over, that the fun really started.

Most girls had already asked and been rejected, so they had left the school grounds with their shoulders sagging with disappointment. Arisa blushed as she looked a Kyou. The two girls had made a deal, if Hanajima asked Yuki, then Arisa would ask next.

Hanajima waited until all the girls had left school before asking. She put on her emotionless face and stood up. Yuki looked at her and tried to smile. He knew what was coming.

"Yuki. I want you to take me to the dance." Hanajima showed no expression. It was almost like she didn't want to ask him. Tohru would have laughed at how foreword she was, if she wasn't her friend

"Yes, I'll take you Hanajima. Shall I come get you at 7 'o clock?" Yuki truly smiled now. When he looked at Tohru who was beaming at him, he just smiled some more. Hanajima too, allowed a small smile to touch her lips. Tohru looked at Kyou now, he was glaring out the window, just waiting for Arisa to ask.

Arisa sighed and stood up to. She stood next to Kyou and looked down at him. She glared at him. Holding up her fist, she said, "If you don't take me to the dance, I'll mess up your face so bad, kittens won't even look at you. If you don't ask me out to the dance, I'm gonna kick your ass." She laughed when Kyou got up and held up his fist to.

"What! Isn't it supposed to be the boy's who ask the girls?"

"I'm just joking. I was just…uh..you know…" She gestured helplessly with her hands.

"No, I don't know. Would you care to explain?" He asked cooling, immensely enjoying her discomfort. Arisa punched him in the head- hard.

"You bid JERK! You know what I mean!" She glared at him. Kyou growled, flashed Tohru a look, sighed, then replied, "Fine, I'll take you to..to…to the…..dance." Kyou sighed again, and blushed.

Tohru looked out the window. The trees were swaying with their lush green leaves. The sky was a cloudless blue with warm sunny rays rippling through. Tohru allowed a tinny smile to cross her lips. Her friends must be very happy now. She heard feet shuffling a round on the tile floor and turned around again. Yuki and Kyou were exiting out the room with there dates in hand. It looked like a cheesy first date.

Even after she had watched them leave the campus, she stayed at her seat, stayed looking out the window until the sun had set. Nothing dramatic had happened yet. The Yuki fan club had stayed more elusive today than they had ever had.

When Tohru had begun to feel sleepy, she got up, glanced out the window once more, and exited out, turning out the light.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was a Saturday morning that started to early. Before Tohru had even gotten up, there was a loud knock at the door. Groaning, she grudgingly got out off bed and headed out to answer the door. _Who knocks at the door at 6 am in the morning?_ Tohru wondered drowsily as she slipped out of bed.

With unhurried movements and sluggish thoughts, she made her way down to the bottom of the stairs and to the door. Yawning loudly, she opened the door. Only to drop dead in astonishment.

What a nice surprise. The Yuki fan club and the entire school along with them. The questions, the answers, the deaths of Yuki, Kyou, Tohru, and Shigure. Tohru groaned and slammed the door in their faces. Who cared if they took it wrong. They can't expect anyone to act like grandma, offering home baked cookies at 6 am in the morning.

Shigure called down, "Tohru, who was their?" Shigure too, yawned and headed for the door. Tohru panicked. If he found out about the whole school outside their door, Tohru would be banished from the house, she would have disgraced her pride, with nothing to offer, she would die a miserable death walking as a hobo on the side of the road! She would die alone! Because she was careless!!!

Tohru began breathing heavily, sweat practically pouring off her face. Her hair, which was already a rat's nest, had become even moor of a tangled mess. Laughing the phoniest laugh, she covered the front door with her body and laughed again. This time it was a high and alarmed squeal.

"N-nothings h-here. It w-was just t-the wrong p-p-person, t-that's a-all." She waved him away, and when he looked at her suspiciously, she charged forward. Being as loud as she could, trying to cover up all the background noise, she pushed Shigure up the stairs, into his room, into the bathroom, and slammed the door.

"You need your proper sleep! Writing porno fantasies must take a lot of work, and if you aren't well rested, then you could not think up of more fantasies." Tohru called out to him, outside the door that was between them.

"But, Tohru, this is the bathroom! Plus, it stinks in here!" Shigure complained. Tohru grunted, leaning a table in front of the door.

"Then don't take such a long time in there! I'll buy some air fresheners next time I go to the market, ok? Now, GET YOUR REST!" Tohru practically screamed the command.

Sneaking up to Yuki's room, she also closed the door propping up a chair to prevent escape. When she arrived at Kyou's room, she almost fainted from relief. Kyou had chosen to sleep in his bed instead of on the roof. After repeating the same procedure, she went back downstairs and took a deep breath.

She could handle this, couldn't she?

As she inhaled once moor, she opened the door…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_A/N: Sorry that it's shorter than I thought it would be. And sorry it's another cliffy ''. I got writers block. I am technically grounded so I writing this at looks at clock 3:26 in the morning, looks at two day old coffee while drinking stale coffee. I hope I didn't make too many mistakes. I got so pissed with the spell check that I finally turned it off._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: after much sucking up, my parents have allowed me back on the computer in the day . This is the long/funny/fluffy chapter that I promised you so long ago ENJOY! Just to give you a heads up, Tohru gets sick in this chapter '' yeah, that defiantly means some concerned Kyou's and Yuki's And the dance just happens to be that night._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gone…They were all gone, yet the entire school had been hammering on her front door not 5 minutes ago. Befuddled, Tohru stepped outside. The sunset was just rising up over the horizon, setting a cloudy hew to befall the tops of the trees.

Squinting her eyes, Tohru kept on walking, she stayed at pace until her slippers just brushed the undersides of the bushes.

Where had they gone? How do you hide hundreds of kids in mere minutes? The questions kept piling. After some moments, the shuffling of feet caught her attention. A man laughed, he laughed a girly laugh. Was it the molester? No! Not again! Shaking from head to toe, Tohru was, for the second time that morning, drenched in cold sweat. With hair poking out from all ends, Tohru probably looked scarier than the molester did. At her state, the molester would become…the MOLESTED!

Still quivering, Tohru twitched her way around. Screaming, she brought up her slender hand and slapped the molester. After nothing happened, she opened her eyes. The molester had bright orange hair and red eyes. He was standing next to a boy with dark blue hair, and a man with black hair. He had a full-scale frown plastered his face.

KYOU! OH NO! NOT AGAIN! Tohru gaped, and then fell down like a rock in water. How could this happen again! Getting up again Tohru laughed an airy and jittery laugh.

"S-sorry Kyou, I thought you were the molester… again…" Tohru put a hand behind her head and scratched an itch that wasn't there. Kyou's expression dropped some more, needless to say his mood had gone from rotten to sour.

Yuki laughed, and Shigure chucked behind his sleeve.

"See Kyou, you really do freak out everyone you come in contact with." Shigure laughed, he laughed a girly laugh. Tohru's mouth dropped again, inviting in all the little bugs that had woken up early. Shaking he head, she coughed up the bugs and spat them out. He throat hurt!

She had been sure to block Yuki, Shigure and Kyou from escape. How had they gotten out? Especially Shigure! She had practically encaged him in the bathroom! Groaning, Tohru lowered her head shamefully. What would they think of her when they took the fact that she had locked them in their room seriously?

Before any questions could be asked, a strange beeping was to be heard. Nothing around them was making it though. Maybe it was just in her head.

"Tohru!" Tohru coughed again. Still practically soaked in cold sweat, she shook her head and mumbled something illegible. Yuki began to shake her. Suddenly the beeping stopped with a crash shortly followed after.

"Tohru! Wake UP!" Kyou shouted. Tohru's eyes flashed open. She was having trouble breathing. Her throat felt sore, and she was so cold! Bringing up the sheets, she noticed that the sheets were wet, along with her pajamas. She had been sweating like a marathon runner!

"Thank god, we thought you'd never wake up!" Yuki grabbed a light brown towel from a flowery bowl of cool water. Pressing the towel lightly to her perspiring forehead, she flashed a smile, small, but there.

Tohru's eyebrows bunched up, where was she? Where had the molesters gone? Were had the school gone? Opening her mouth, she tried to speak, only to have a racking pain overcome her throat. She croaked out something illegible. She couldn't talk! Her throat began to itch and feel tight. Oh god! She could hardly breathe! Was she sick? Was it a bug?

There was someone on the phone, it sounded like Shigure's voice. A doctor? He was asking for a doctor. However, she was just fine! Or so she thought. Tohru tried to sit up, but found it impossible! He bones ached. She had been sick before, but never like this! She was almost immune to everything.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Tohru looked into the eyes of her doctor. Wait a minute, she knew him. The sea horse dude! Opening her eyes slightly wider, she noticed another little boy standing by his side, with wide eyes and a scared expression. Momiji! So he had come too? Great, the whole zodiac would be standing in front of her before she knew it. She wanted to send then away, but she couldn't muster the energy to talk. She looked over to her right. There was Yuki, but Kyou was nowhere to be see. Where was he?

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Momiji hopped up from his spot on the floor and answered the knock. Kyou and Shigure approached them, with a platter of bread and soup. From the expression on Kyou's face, and from the burned smell of the soup, it was obvious that Kyou had personally made Tohru some leek soup. The leek had probably come from Yuki's garden.

Yuki glanced skeptically at the soup.

"You sure that's gonna help her get better and not kill her, Kyou?" Kyou growled and lunged at Yuki, almost spilling the whole tray of food. It was only Tohru's tiny croak that stopped them from having a vicious fight right in the middle of her room.

Her eye sight was foggy, but she could still see their intentions. They were going to face off…again. Voice was still gone, she attempted to clear her throat again. Some things you just couldn't stop.

………………………………………………………………………………………………Tohru was asleep, sorta. She could still here everything that was going on. The doctor was still there, he was talking about her illness. Some kind of stomach fever that effected the sinuses and stomach. Yippee, what a wonderful conversation to have in her room, while still she was sick.

"When will she be better?" Kyou and Yuki asked at the same time. Both were apparently too concerned to glare at each other. Maybe they were too tired. When was the last time that they had gone to sleep? Had it been hours, days? Tohru's head was to screwy that she couldn't keep track of time. It was Saturday, not Sunday? No, it had to be Monday…

Monday,…that was the day of the winter dance! Oh well, she wasn't going with anybody anyhow. What was there to lose…only if Kyou and Yuki decided not to go because she needed them…no, everybody would be there to help her to a full recovery.

She tuned her head to the clock next to her bed. It read 6:45 pm. 6:45! The dance started at 8:00 and they had to still pick Arisa and Hanajima up at 7:30! They would be late!

Tohru rolled her head towards the boys again. She tried trying to talk, but it hurt. _Oh well girl, suck it up_ Tohru thought as she cleared her throat.

"Kyou, Yuki…you'll be late picking up your dates. Don't forget that the dance is tonight and that they are waiting." Her voice cracked, but she got her message across. Yuki made a strange sound of realization, and Kyou slapped his head.

"Damn it! I totally forgot!" Kyou looked over at Tohru. "Tohru, how can we leave you in this condition?" Yuki was thinking about that too. Neither wanted to leave Tohru, but neither of them wanted to disappoint her by not taking their dates to the dance.

There was a mental debate going on between them. Finally coming up with little more than a burden, they yawned tiredly and shook their heads. Tohru was really sick, not like the other time when it was just a cold, she was actually liable to go to the doctors office and stay there with proper treatment.

"Sorry Tohru, I know we promised you that we would take Arise and Hanajima to the dance tonight, but, we…we can't just leave you here. We're really worried. We want to help you to a full recovery." Yuki grinned a small, sad grin.

"Yuki's got a point. I wonder if we can call them up to come over here. I think that they would be worried about you too. I'm sure it wouldn't interfere with their plans too much." Kyou walked out of the room, down the stairs, and to the phone.

Picking up the receiver and taking out the phone book, he looked up the numbers and called them. Arisa was first. The dial tone rang for about 1 minute before Arisa picked up.

"Hello?"

"Um, yeah Arisa, Tohru is deathly sick and I was wondering if you'd like to come over. I'm sorry, but I just don't want to leave her in the state she's in." He waited for a moment, then..

"Oh, no, that's alright. I'll be over there soon. Should I bring Hanajima with me?"

"Um, no, I think I can call her up myself." With that, Kyou hung up and dialed another number. This time though, the phone was picked up immediately. Hanajima said hello, and Kyou stated the same story as before. Hanajima said she'd be there soon too.

………………………………………………………………………………………………Was she going to die? Was she going to recover. There was a knock on the door followed by shuffling off feet. She heard Shigure's voice greet somebody. Though she didn't open her eyes, by the time the person or persons had arrived at her room, she instantly knew who they were. Wait. They should be at he dance! Not at her house! The last thing she wanted or needed were more people to reassure.

"Dang, she really does look like a wreck." Arisa spoke with shock and concern. She growled, turned to Kyou, balled her hands into fists and shook it. "What they hell did you do to her! Poison her!" She glared at both the boys now. "I said that if anything happened to her, I would kick your ass so bad that kittens wouldn't even look at you!"

"You know we will be kicking back, right?" Yuki stared at her with emotionless and tiered eyes. He needed sleep, not loud Yankees ranting and raving about something that he couldn't had prevented.

"Arisa, now, they couldn't have been a part of this. They care about her too much." Hanajima said quietly. She approached the bed, her dark cape still on. A drop of snow fell on Tohru's hand. She turned her palm so that it was facing up. It felt so good…

"Well, what are we going to do?" Arisa looked at a lost of what to do. She sat on the edge of the bed. Stroking Tohru's face, she looked around the room. It was packed. Yuki too looked around, knowing that it made Tohru uncomfortable, she ushered everyone out, telling them that Kyou, and Tohru's friends would take care of her.

Momiji was reluctant to leave, but eventually was shoved out.

Poor guy, Tohru though. She was happy that everybody was concerned, but she didn't want to be a problem for anybody. She was there to help, not to make things worse! She tried to sit up. It was hard, like they say, if you don't use them, you lose them. Her muscles probably weren't even there!

"Tohru, you need to rest!" Hanajima put her hand on Tohru's shoulder and pressed down lightly. Tohru felt so helpless. She couldn't do anything! Nothing at all but take the racking pains and flooded her body. She continued to find it hard to breath, and her voice was vanished all together…as of now.

The night was upon them when the pain and misery was too much. A single tear slipped out from the corner of her eyes. She had cricks in her back and neck. She was smelly and uncomfortable. She was keeping everyone from having fun. That tear was not alone. Followed after by moans and several other streaks of shimmering salt water.

Tohru's eyes opened eventually. Arisa was leaning on the wall and Yuki was holding Hanajima in his arms. It was almost like a hug, just not so intimate, or close. Tohru thought that he was pushing it. One mistake and something close to hell on earth would break loose. If she wasn't feeling like puking her guts out, she would have cried in happiness. It was just so sweat!

Kyou looked straight into her deep brown eyes. They were glanced with something like drowsiness…or maybe it was the illness. Arisa came over to the bed, putting her hand on her forehead, she measured how high her fever was.

Arisa quickly snatched it back, he hand burned, Tohru's forehead was on fire! She took the cool cloth from the bowl again and placed the towel on Tohru's forehead. Maybe that would help.

Arisa shot Kyou a worried look of a mother. Kyou's face was grim, sleepy, and not happy. How could he be? He hadn't gotten more than 6 hours of sleep over the last past 4 days! He didn't know how much longer he would last. Yuki was the same way. The bags under their eyes made Tohru's heart ache with guilt. Did she do that to them? She had always insisted that they get all the sleep that they needed.

"Tohru, close your eyes and rest." Came Yuki's voice, slightly slurred by sleep deprivation.

"If I slept anymore, I'd be dead." Astonished everyone looked at her. Tohru's voice had come back! Kyou stared and gaped. He walked over to her and held her hand.

"It looks like you're on your way to a nice recovery." He blushed as he let go of her hand. His strong yet calloused hands seemed to hesitated before he completely let go.

The lips on Tohru's face rose, she could talk.

"Tohru, just because you _can_ talk doesn't men that you _should_ talk." Yuki pointed out, letting go of Hanajima. As he approached the bed, he leaned over and kissed her forehead. Arisa looked at Hanajima. She was just looking curiously at Yuki. She had never seen him kiss anybody. She especially hadn't expected him to kiss someone else wile he was taking her to the dance. Then again, Tohru was sick, was getting better, and the dance was 4 days ago, so she assumed it didn't matter anymore.

They had bonded well though, Kyou had found it enjoyable to talk to Arisa, and Yuki found it nice to talk to Hanajima. They talked about school, Tohru, food, Tohru, anything else, Tohru, stuff, Tohru, other, and Tohru. Arisa stretched and walked over to the bed.

"Tomorrow, Hanajima and I will help you take a shower. You seriously need it. Then, we'll wash your sheets, they seriously need it." She waited, and then chuckled. "Unless you want Kyou and Yuki to help you shower, while Hanajima and I wash the sheets." She chuckled again. Tohru, Yuki, and Kyou's faces turned beet red. They refused to meet another's gaze.

The phone rang. Shigure got it. He frowned. After he hung up, he climbed the stairs, two at a time and entered Tohru's room. He frowned some more, and face Arisa and Hanajima.

"Your parents want you home…" when nobody moved, he cleared his throat and made his voice louder. "Now. Your parents want you home right this instant. They don't care what you're doing, but they need you."

"But Tohru needs a bath!" Arisa protested.

"I can help her with a bath, don't worry." He smiled suggestively. Arisa slapped him, and Yuki and Kyou punched him. Once in the face, once in the gut.

"NO! You perverted old man!" Kyou glared furiously at Shigure. Arisa said goodbye as she left. She promised them that they would come back as soon as possible, but she couldn't have been sure. Tohru said thank you to her and Hanajima.

When they left, Kyou and Yuki had put sleeping bags in her room. Now that she was getting better, they could sleep more comfortable. They had been sleeping anywhere that was sleep compatible. On the chairs, leaning on the walls, the floors, anywhere.

Tohru was wide awake. If they didn't come back, she really would need help taking a bath. Considering that there were only boys in the house, the whole idea was just flat out embarrassing!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_A/N: Yeah, I'm thinking of some very naughty thoughts right now. Lol, yeah, just to give you a heads up, the rating might go up. If you want a lemon in here, then let me know. I don't know what you guys want so…yeah…Yes, Tohru is going to take a bath in the next chapter, but if you want something to happen between someone and her, then let me know, okay? Well, I'll update as soon as I can. I'm thinking next Tuesday…THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! Until next time…………_


End file.
